


Expectations

by griffydor05



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Chaptered, Explicit Language, F/M, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:53:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23854906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/griffydor05/pseuds/griffydor05
Summary: This started as is a very short one shot.For Hermione's plan to work, she needs to capture his eye.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 13
Kudos: 33





	1. Expectations

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first fanfic ever. I've never written anything... only a reader. But after reading so many amazing stories I felt inspired to try my own. I hope it's okay?  
> Any tips or advice?  
> Thank for reading^^

"I must be going crazy."

As she stood, looking at herself in the mirror, this was the one thought that kept running through her mind. It could be the only logical reason for what she decided to do. Being crazy would definitely explain all of her recent behavior.  
Huffing out a a breath she didn't know she had been holding, she decided to push forward with her plan.

'Buck up buttercup.'

She lifted her chin, rolled her shoulders back, and pushed her chest forward, summoning an air of confidence that she hoped could be felt in the those soon to be around her. She stepped out of her room and walked down the hall towards her front room. Even though she had plenty of time to spare, the nervous twists of her stomach lead her towards her fireplace and the accompanying floo powder on top of the mantle. Lifting her hand towards the powder she hesitated, her fingers itching to pick up a handful of the powder, wanting to throw it down and quickly whisk off towards her destination. Slowly lowering her hands to her side she stepped back, tottering in her heels she planted herself.

She knew she should wait a little longer. She rubbed her palms over her dress. She banished the sweat that had accumulated and smoothed her dress down her thighs. Her original plan was to arrive fashionably late and make a grand entrance. Ensuring that all eyes... his eyes, saw her. For her plan to work she had to make sure he noticed her. Otherwise the time and money she just wasted on transforming herself were for nothing. She'd be lying if she said it wasn't fun. While she would have wished the outfit and new makeup products weren't as expensive as they had been, a little rush of excitement whipped through her as she put it all on. Especially the naughty number she was wearing under the dress. She was Hermione Granger. When she decided to do something she went all in. She wasn't going to waste her time on half-assing anything. She also knew that he had a particular affinity was lace... the fact that her lace happened to be a deep emerald green could only further help her to her end goal.

After looking at the clock, she knew that she would not be able to wait as long as she hoped; she decided that 10 minutes would be plenty of time. It was late enough to be noticed arriving, and early enough to not be swallowed up by the masses. One last glance into the full length mirror beside her door showed a confident looking witch in a simple but tantalizingly short black dress, black pumps that showed the definition of her calf muscles and gave her ass just the lift it needed. Her diamond studs could be seen behind her hair that had been tamed into soft curls down her back. Finally, making eye contact the witch in the mirror she could see the glimmer of something that read as mischief and excitement. The little twists that were there earlier were slowing turning into a ball of heat that was spreading through her whole body giving her a slight flush to her cheeks and extra glint in her eyes. She hoped this look would be reflected in his eyes when he saw her, imagining her dress pooled down on the floor around her heels as she stood in front him. She'd be in nothing but the heels and emerald green undies. She knew at the least, that it would elicit one of those iconic smirks and oh how she couldn't wait to see it. She couldn't wait to show Draco Malfoy just how serious she was when she propositioned him earlier that morning. She couldn't wait to make him scream her name.

Yes, she might be going crazy. But how could something that elicited this much excitement, be so bad? If she was crazy she didn't want to be sane. Stepping forward into her fireplace she grabbed a handful of floo powder, turned around, threw it down and shouted her destination, "Malfoy Manner!"


	2. Calculations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will Draco ruin his plan before he can claim his prize?
> 
> _The image of her danced to the forefront of his mind. He didn’t even try to swat it away knowing it would be useless. He gave up trying months ago. Her image constantly fluttering in his mind was usually a sweet reprieve to the dull events and people that typically surrounded him. She was anything but dull. Every inch of her was brimming with energy. Hell, he assumed that was probably why her hair was always so damn unruly- He imagined all of the pent up energy was just constantly whirling inside of her creating some kind of static electricity that made her hair have a life of its own._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I know I said it was a short one-shot... BUT I had so much fun writing the first chapter and recieved some super nice words of encouragement that I decided to write a second chapter. 
> 
> I MIGHT write another 1 or 2. Maybe a flashback to the infamous conversation... if you like this one and want to see another... let me know!!  
> Same as before, I'm new to this so any feedback is highly welcomed :)

#  **Expectations**

##  _Calculations_

###  Chapter 2 

Draco didn’t hate parties. In fact, he quite liked the ones he and his friends threw. But this, this was not one of those parties. 

Draco knew that being a Malfoy carried a certain number of duties and obligations. Sometimes that meant _attending_ parties, galas, and fundraisers and sometimes that meant _throwing_ them. And unfortunately with Narcissa Malfoy as his mother it meant that they threw enough parties to last 3 life times. Tonight, he wouldn’t get away with sneaking out early- **No** , he would be stuck there until the last guest left, as called for thanks to proper pure blood decorum and etiquette. Leave it to his mother to throw the event of the year. Everyone who was anyone would be in attendance. They would all come trying to show their status, whether rightly deserved or self-appointed. All most of them cared about was trying one up each other, to show they were more important than the person next to them. He was sure fake smiles, forced laughter, and ingenuine compliments would be flowing more than the firewhiskey. And with an open bar that was saying something.  
Needless to say, Draco was not excited to see or speak to any of them. He would be perfectly content to not speak or be spoken to by a single one of those wankers. Well... almost all, not her. She was probably the last genuine witch around. 

The image of her danced to the forefront of his mind. He didn’t even try to swat it away knowing it would be useless. He gave up trying months ago. Her image constantly fluttering in his mind was usually a sweet reprieve to the dull events and people that typically surrounded him. She was anything but dull. Every inch of her was brimming with energy. Hell, he assumed that was probably why her hair was always so damn unruly- He imagined all of the pent up energy was just constantly whirling inside of her creating some kind of static electricity that made her hair have a life of its own. 

Working with Granger for the past few years allowed him to view her in a new light. He could see that all of her tendencies, once thought of as swoty, were really driven by her unbridled passion for life and knowledge. He had to admit to never meeting someone with as much fervor as her. Once he realized his indifference had turned to attraction...desire, he made a plan.  
A plan to make her focus all of it on him. He knew, even then, that he wouldn’t be able to stop until he could call her _his_ witch. 

It just so happened she was playing right into his hand without even knowing. That was part of the excitement for him. Having her think _her_ brilliant little mind had thought of it all up on her own. Having her think that she had all of the power when really it was _him_ yielding it all the whole time. - Suttle glances, light brushes in passing, perfectly placed smirks, heated debates that always just happened to showcase their undeniable compatibility with each other. 

Yes, he knew it sounded a little devious. _He was a Slytherin_ , what could he say? and if he was being honest it _was_ a little devious, but in the good sort of way. Hell, he wasn’t the same slimly git he was back in his Hogwarts days. This plan would end as a win-win for both of them because he knew she wanted him as much as he wanted her. And oh did he want her.. all of her. Of course, that meant her body, her amazing body, but it also meant her mind. Which to be honest, was what first attracted him to her and now, years later he found just as arousing as her curves. Her brain and temper never ceased to amaze him. He thought of their debates somewhat as foreplay. He knew they always left her a little hot and bothered, too. He could tell by the flush in her cheeks, the rise and fall of her chest that was just a little too rapid to be only from speaking too quickly, how she would shift in her chair, trying to play it off as simple frustration. Oh, she was frustrated all right, but not about their differing opinions. His plan would work. Hell, it already had. This morning she unknowingly pulled the last strand of his intricately woven plan into place.  
A smirk played across his face as he thought about it- how she approached him in what she thought was shrewd confidence. Oh, how adorable she was when she summoned that Gryffindor courage. _Silly witch._

As dirty thoughts of flushed cheeks, conference tables and heavy breaths twirled around his head, one thing brought him back to the real world. A familiar clicking of heels resonated through the greeting hall. He had this sound locked away in his mind because it was always paired with the most sensuous swaying hips. While noise could have been mistakenly assigned, the lilting voice that rang out could only belong to one witch. _His_ witch. 

“Malfoy, what a pleasant surprise.”

As he took in her appearance he almost growled.

_“Granger…”_ if he wasn’t careful he’d lose himself and ruin his entire plan right before the finish line. 

“I think it’s time we finished our conversation from this morning.”

He could see the mischievous glint in her eye. He knew he should wait until the party had started, finish the welcoming of guests, do a lap around the ballroom to have his face seen and shake the appropriate hands. But the look of her standing there in those fuck-me heels and delcious black dress… as a full blooded male he had no choice but to accept and steal her away before any other man got the privilage to see her like this. He wanted to keep her for himself for as long as possible. Until he had the right to publicly claim her as his and he as hers. 

“Of course, Granger. It’d be my _pleasure_.” 

Holding out his arm for her to take, he knew exactly where to go.  
_Oh, this will be fun._


	3. Frustrations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _“Malfoy, what brings you so unpleasantly in to my office today?”_
> 
> _“Granger… I thought we’ve gotten past all of this fake melodrama.” he quirked an eyebrow and lazily waved his hand back and forth between the two._
> 
> _To his surprise she released a heavy breath and lowered her shoulders a bit. “You’re right, sorry. Long day” Her eyes fluttered to the discarded pile of paper at the corner of her desk. “What do you need?”_
> 
> _  
> **“You.”**  
>  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Close to the end there’s some strong/crude language. I know some people have issues with certain words. It is explicit and suggestive in nature. Be aware.

#  **Expectations**

##  _Frustrations_

###  Chapter 3 

_*Earlier that morning at the Ministry of Magic*_

Hermione huffed, causing the loose strands of her fallen curls to rise ever so slightly, helping a little of the mounting frustration to leave her body, but doing nothing for the knots forming between her shoulders, or the ripples between her eyebrows, surely to leave permanent creases. Pushing aside the documents that had been giving her grievances for the past 3 hours, she decided a cup of tea might be just what she needs to bring a little calmness to her mind and body. Casting a quick spell she charmed her favorite tea into the perfect concoction of sweet, bitter, steamy deliciousness. She had perfected the spell to add the perfect amount of each ingredient. She had the misfortune of drinking too many horrid cups made in haste or in the distractedness of a sleep deprived or otherwise preoccupied state of mind. 

She took a sip, and while it was perfect in taste, it did nothing to release the built up tension. A sad, soft sigh left her mouth, gently coaxing the steam from her cup to dance around. She couldn’t help but parallel the dancing of the steam to the thoughts currently dancing around in her brain. She knew what she truly needed… some alcohol or a quick shag but, considering she was at work _and_ taking into account her recent dry spell, she knew both were out of the question. 

Her mind drifted towards some of the stolen moments that she had been locking away and accessing more and more frequently over the past few weeks. Just as she started thinking about one of the more salacious of the few, the star of these memories just happened to waltz into her office. Shaking the fog of her daydream away she cleared her throat and sat up straighter in chair, hoping to exude the steely confidence and control she so desperately wanted to portray to the intrusive guest. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Malfoy gracefully sat down in the chair seated across from what appeared to be a rather hot and bothered Hermione Granger. Her cloudy eyes and slightly flushed cheeks gave her away. He tried to suppress the twitch at the corners of his lips, knowing that she wouldn’t appreciate his acknowledgment of whatever was currently dissipating in her mind. He could only imagine what she was thinking about before he came in, and imagine he would... later... when he had the comfort and privacy of his own office. But for now he needed to focus on the tasks at hand. He could see that she was trying to appear put together and unruffled. 

“Malfoy, what brings you so unpleasantly into my office today?”

“Granger… I thought we’ve gotten past all of this fake melodrama.” he quirked an eyebrow and lazily waved his hand back and forth between the two. 

To his surprise she released a heavy breath and lowered her shoulders a bit.  
“You’re right, sorry. Long day” Her eyes fluttered to the discarded pile of paper at the corner of her desk. “What do you need?”

“You.”

Hermione paused the length of a heartbeat. Slowly she raised her eyes to meet him, _“Excuse me?”_

“I need you.”

Taking a moment to savor the look of dead confusions, and dare he say… _hope_ , he continued. 

“The revisions are needed for the Werewolf Protection Act. Isn’t that your part of the project?” He raised a questioning eyebrow, giving away none of his more sinister thoughts, instead presenting a quizzical and business-like demeanor. 

Taking a deep breath she centered herself. _Stupid… What are you thinking? Of course he doesn't want you, the way you hoped. Hoped?? Not hoped, assumed. Because he’s the type of git to say something insinuating like that. NOT hoped, because you do not want Draco Malfoy. Yes, you may fantasize sometimes, and let your mind wonder, but not because you really want Draco Malfoy. Just because you’re frustrated and need anyone. Anyone would do. Yes, but not him. Definitely not._

“Granger?” 

Once again she forced her eyes up, realizing she probably seemed dazed or addled after taking so long to respond as her brain went haywire from her straying thoughts. Clearing her throat and giving her head a slight shake. “Right, yes. The revisions... I’ve been working on them all morning.”

She gestured to the skewed pile of paperwork she shoved to the corner of her desk just before Malfoy came in. “Sorry, my mind is just a little busy today. It’s been a little hard for me to concentrate, so I took a quick break for tea. I should have them done by lunch, I’ll send them over then.” She knew she was nowhere near ready, so she’d have to really buckle down to get them finished by that time. 

“Ever the dedicated little worker, Granger. We all need a break to clear our minds sometimes. I’ve found that a nice shag does wonders for even the most uptight.” 

Eyes locked, he gave his eyebrows a suggestive raise and sent a quick wink her way. 

Hermione sat there openly staring at him. _What was she witnessing? Was Malfoy actually suggesting what she thinks… no, she’s probably just attaching meaning to his words from her residual frustrations._

Raising slowly from his chair, he leaned forward slightly, resting both palms delicately on her desk. He knew now was the moment. _Drop the bomb and leave. Leave her squirming and wet and then she’ll be yours by tonight._

“If you ever fancy some help in that department I’d be happy to help pound those burdening thoughts from your pretty little head. You’d be so full with my cock in your pretty little cunt and my name in your mouth, you wouldn’t be able to worry, let alone think of anything else.” 

Standing up to his full length, he straightened his clothes and pressed out the wrinkles from his shirt.  
“Just a suggestion. You know where to find me. I look forward to seeing you at the gala tonight.” 

With that, he turned on his heels and headed towards the door. Hermione sat in her chair, mouth open and head spinning. All of Malfoy’s words buzzing in her head trying to make sense. She couldn’t even get out a smart retort before he closed her door. 

Now there was no denying what he meant. It wasn’t her putting residual meaning from her secret thoughts to his words. Draco Malfoy just offered to have sex with her, or actually to _‘pound her thoughts away’._ A fire started to ignite low in her belly. 

The last thing he said finally settled into her thoughts. 

“The gala!” 

Finally, Hermione settled on a plan.

_Draco thinks he’s so smooth and in control. Ha! We’ll see about that. Yes, Draco. I look forward to seeing you tonight, too._


End file.
